


Quickie

by MTL17



Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Rimming, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Jesse Quick convinces Caitlin Snow to have a quickie with her.This story contains spoilers for Episode 7 of Season 3 of The Flash, but takes place sometime after and deviates from canon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Killer Frost blinked, "What?"

"All you have to do is kill me." Jesse repeated herself.

There was a brief pause and then Killer Frost sneered, "I barely know you. Why exactly would I have a problem with that?"

"You wouldn't." Jesse said simply, "Not if you really are Killer Frost. If you were you kill me without a care. But I don't believe you are."

There was another pause and then the brunette with a white streak in her hair asked, "Are you willing to bet your life on that?"

"Yes." Jesse said without hesitation.

"Why?" Killer Frost asked.

"Because I..." Jesse began, considering telling Caitlin what she really wanted to tell her, and then instead going with, "Because I want to be a hero, and that means believing in people, even when they don't believe in themselves."

"That's cute, but it won't stop me from killing you." Killer Frost said, a dagger-like icicle appearing in her hand.

"Then stop yapping and do it." Jesse quipped, doing her best to hide her fear as she continues standing in place.

There was a few seconds where the two women just stared at each other, then Killer Frost raised the ice dagger, part of her hoping to scare Jesse away. When that didn't work the older girl was forced to make a choice, and while a dark part of her was screaming at her to kill this girl instead Caitlin dropped the icicle and softly murmured, "Oh God."

Caitlin's eyes turn from blue to brown and the white streak in her hair faded, but Jesse would have realised the other woman was back to normal given the look on her face. For a few long seconds neither of them was sure what to do, then Jesse pulled the older girl in for a tight hug as she whispered softly, "It's okay. It's okay."

*

Jesse of course received a long lecture from her father about taking such a risk, but it was totally worth it to get Caitlin back. Especially as she helped them save Wally, mean that now Team Flash had three speedsters. Although it did have another side effect, which was why a few hours later Jesse found herself standing outside Caitlin's apartment door working up the courage to do what she had wanted to do for months now. Or more accurately the first part of it, which of course involved actually knocking on the door, which took quite a while considering her superpower. Then when she actually went through with knocking it was hard to not use that superpower to disappear in a flash. But she stayed strong and even greeted Caitlin with the smile.

"Jesse, what you doing here?" Caitlin frowned in confusion.

"I, I wanted to talk to you..." Jesse said softly, "Can I come in?"

"Of course." Caitlin said, moving aside so Jesse could enter her home, then closing and locking the door behind her before sighing and turning to her, "Look, I'm so, so sorry for-"

"I like you!" Jesse blurted out.

Caitlin frowned, "What?"

"I like you!" Jesse repeated, taking a calming breath before continuing, "As in, I like-like you. That's why I risked my life to save yours."

There was a long pause and then Caitlin murmured, "Oh."

"I mean, I totally meant everything I said. I want to be a hero. Save people like you, even if they're on the verge of giving up on themselves. But mostly, I couldn't leave Earth 1 with you still being a villain." Jesse quickly admitted.

There was another pause and then Caitlin murmured, "Leaving?"

"Yeah, I'm officially leaving." Jesse sighed, running a hand through her hair, "My Dad wanted to leave sooner, but I managed to convince Barry I needed more training. Which to be fair I probably did, and he has been a big help, but he has Wally now and he thinks saving you qualifies as graduating. And I do too. But I also feel I could have left weeks ago, but I didn't want too. I, I liked being here, seeing you every day, being part of your life. God I, I wish I had been able to tell you sooner, but I was just too scared of rejection. But now, I guess it doesn't matter. Because I'm leaving. I just, I just couldn't leave without telling you how I really felt."

There was yet another pause, this one shorter than the others, then Caitlin smiled, "Well, thank you for telling me. It really is flattering, and your so smart and beautiful I'm sure you'll have no trouble meeting someone on Earth 2. But-"

"But you don't like me back." Jesse said softly, "I know. And it's cool. But now I'm leaving, I was hoping we could have some fun. You know, like a one night stand?"

"Oh." Caitlin blushed.

"We could even make it a quickie." Jesse joked lamely, "You know, like my name? Or maybe a reverse quickie, so I can take my time with you.

Blushing again Caitlin stammered, "Well again I'm flattered, but I'm like twice your age, so-"

"Actually there's only 9 years between us, and I know I look young but I'm 20 so it's not like it's against the law or anything." Jesse quickly pointed out.

"Well, that might be true, but-" Caitlin began.

"Are you going to tell me you're not into girls?" Jesse grinned, "Because I've seen the way you look at Iris when you think no one else is looking."

Caitlin blushed, "I, I don't know what you're talking about."

"You might want to try sounding like you believe that." Jesse laughed softly.

Caitlin glared at the other girl, and then huffed, "It doesn't matter, I was going to say there's a good chance you'll come back and I don't want things to be awkward if we have to work together again."

"Like how you used to work with your fiancée?" Jesse quipped, and then when Caitlin had no reply to that she added, "Look, there is a good chance you won't see me again, and if you do so what? It won't be for that long, so this is like hooking up with Firestorm. Or Zoom."

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Caitlin said after a few seconds.

"Why?" Jesse frowned.

"I don't know." Caitlin admitted, "It would be weird, I guess."

There was a pause and then Jesse offered, "Okay, then how about a little good old fashion blackmail?"

"What?" Caitlin frowned.

"Either we have some fun, or I tell Barry and Iris all about how you stare longingly at both of them." Jesse smiled almost sweetly, "And sure, they probably won't believe me at first, but once someone has brought it up they're way more likely to notice just how badly you want to be the filling in a sandwich between them. Especially as I don't think you can stop from staring at them. Not that I blame you, they're both smoking hot, and totally my second and third choice respectively. But you Caitlin, you're easily my number one."

There was another pause and then Caitlin murmured, "You wouldn't?"

Jesse smiled, "Do you want to take the risk?"

Yet another pause and then Caitlin lowered her head and mumbled, "No."

"Good." Jesse grinned wickedly, moving closer, "Then kiss me."

After what felt like the millionth pause Caitlin slowly close the rest of the distance between them, cupped Jesse's face and pressed her lips to hers. Jesse hated going that far to get what she wanted, but this could be her last chance, ever, and she couldn't just let it slip away. To be fair she was bluffing, and even if she wasn't she was pretty sure that at least Iris knew about Caitlin's giant crush on her and her boyfriend, something Jesse was on the verge of telling Caitlin, along with the suggestion that if her friend wasn't into the kiss they could just stop. Both of which were quickly forgotten when their lips touched because it was everything Jesse had been dreaming about.

It was electric and passionate, and it could be wishful thinking on her part but it felt like Caitlin really did want this, and that it wasn't just putting on an act. That the looks she had been getting from Caitlin earlier were partly apprehension, but also curiosity and desire. Certainly the way Caitlin was kissing her was enough for Jesse to forget about her own apprehensions, pick the older brunette up bridal style and quickly carry her into the bedroom while still kissing her. In a flash she was lying on top of Caitlin who in turn was on top of her bed and they continued making out with the growing intensity until Jesse suddenly pulled away, causing a delightfully disappointed sound to come out of Caitlin's mouth.

Grinning happily at that sound, and the look on Caitlin's face, Jesse began slowly pulling off her shirt, quipping as she did so, "Maybe I should have tried stripping before I resorted to blackmail?"

Instead of a verbal response Caitlin blushed adorably and lowered her gaze for a few long seconds before looking up as Jesse removed her bra. Which of course only made Jesse grinned more as she quickly took off her shoes and socks before turning around so she could show off her tight little butt while removing her pants and panties. She then got back on the bed slowly, at least for her, and then with a little help from Caitlin slowly pulled off the older woman's dress, leaving her friend in her underwear. Jesse took a moment to admire the view, then she leaned down so their bodies were pressed together again and grinned mischievously before leaning down to Caitlin's ear.

"Tell me to stop, and I will." Jesse promised, confident as she could be that Caitlin would remain silent.

Caitlin opened her mouth, although she wasn't sure whether she was going to ask Jesse to stop or not. In a way it didn't matter because the only thing that came out was a soft moan as Jesse started kissing her neck, Caitlin just closing her eyes so she could just concentrate on the feeling without overthinking it. Of course that didn't last long, and she just couldn't ignore the fact that this was Harry's daughter. Jesse was right, the fact they worked together was a poor excuse given Caitlin's history, and while the age difference would have prevented Caitlin from dating someone as this was just a one-off hook up it shouldn't matter. But still she was hesitant, her nearly logical reason was this wasn't just a work colleague, it was also a work colleague's daughter.

However now she allegedly had the chance to put a stop to this all she could do was moan happily, which of course only encourage Jesse to start making her way down her body, which made Caitlin's heart race. Oh well, Caitlin thought, she tried her best, and now all she could do was hope that Harry never found out. And if he did, he and his daughter would never come back, so Caitlin would never have to face the music. Either way she didn't feel she could stop this now. Or more accurately she just didn't want too. Because it had just been so long, and her body already felt more alive than it had done in months, as she had been so busy dealing with her powers and post-traumatic stress from dating a super villain that no one had touched her like this in months.

The last of Caitlin's resistance faded away as her bra was pushed out of the way, allowing Jesse's mouth slowly travel up one boob and gently wrap around a nipple for a gentle sucking which made Caitlin moan loudly. After a few seconds of that Jesse kissed her way down that breast and up the other so she could do the same to the other nipple before she began to go back and forth. It was nowhere near as quick as she could go, but it was a lot quicker than Caitlin was used too, especially considering the short amount of time they had spent making out. Not that she really minded, especially when Jesse added her tongue into the mix and started swirling it around her nipples and flicking them.

For a few wonderful minutes Jesse continued switching between her nipples, then just as she was beginning to build up the force she bought a hand to Caitlin's pantie covered pussy and grinned around the nipple in her mouth at the wetness she found there. Caitlin blushed a little, and then even more as Jesse let go of her nipple and grinned up at her directly, but then the younger girl began rubbing her and it was hard to feel anything but pleasure. It helped to close her eyes. Also she could concentrate on the pleasure more that way, something she enjoyed doing for a few long seconds before she sensed movement, and then Caitlin opened her eyes again and whimpered softly at the sight, and the feeling, of Jesse kissing her way down her body.

Jesse knew she was rushing things, but she just couldn't help it. She was just so excited to be doing this with another woman. And not just any woman, but the brilliant and beautiful Dr Caitlin Snow, someone she hadn't been able to get out of her mind since the moment they met and now she finally had her right where she wanted her. So who could blame her if she couldn't help but live up to her nickname, and now her superhero name, under these special circumstances? Especially when she found herself in between Caitlin's legs, Jesse not even bothering to remove those sexy little panties but instead just pushing them out of the way so she could get to her prize.

Eagerly sliding her tongue out and over Caitlin's pussy Jesse found herself moaning softly at the taste, although that moan was drowned out by the one that the older woman let out. Which naturally caused Jesse to grin proudly to herself and deliver half a dozen more licks before she even reminded herself to try and slow down. That first lick was way too fast, something she could tell from Caitlin's reaction, even if it was still mostly positive. Although when Jesse slowed down she was rewarded not just by moans, but by Caitlin gently moving her hand to her hair and stroking it, which got another grin out of the Speedster.

As she continued licking pussy for the first time in her life Jesse continued letting out soft little moans which were completely drowned out by Caitlin. She just couldn't help it, Caitlin tasted even better than she had dreamed. Pussy! Pussy tasted even better than Jesse had dreamed, and she had read about it a lot ever since she came to Earth 1. She'd had crushes on girls before on Earth 2, but they were either unattainable celebrities or close friends that she valued too much to take the risk. Caitlin had kind of fallen into the latter category, but just barely, and Jesse had been really tempted to break her little rule before she inevitably left, and now she had Jesse wished she had done it sooner. And maybe went after the other hot women around here, especially Iris West.

It was probably weird to think about other people when having sex with someone, and it certainly didn't help Jesse as allowing her mind to wonder aloud her body to slip into autopilot, and when she woke from it Jesse realise she was using her super speed to brutally attack Caitlin's cunt. Immediately she slowed down but the damage had been done, as given the state of Caitlin's pussy and the way the other brunette was whimpering Caitlin was just about ready to cum. And Jesse didn't think she could stop herself from making her cum, but after already being too pushy she wanted to make sure that's exactly what Caitlin wanted, which was why she moved up and kissed the older girl right on the lips.

Jesse then asked, "Do you wanna cum?"

Caitlin blushed and nodded, and when it didn't seem that would be enough croaked, "Yes."

With a beaming smile on her face Jesse told her, "Then cum for me."

Caitlin blushed again, first at the words and the way that Jesse put her hand up to her face and then vibrated it. The vibrations were probably enough to phase through her, which wouldn't have been pleasant, but Caitlin got the message loud and clear. Especially as it became louder and clearer seconds later when Jesse bought that hand down to her cunt and started rubbing it again, this time with nothing in the way. This had Caitlin crying out, and Jesse grinning wickedly, the older woman never feeling more under the younger woman's control, and that was really saying something considering how she might have gone. It was a powerful feeling which made Caitlin closed her eyes, although she got immediately scolded for it.

"No! Look at me!" Jesse snapped angrily, her tone almost dangerously demanding, "I want you to look into my eyes as you cum on my fingers."

It was crystal clear that wasn't a request, and it certainly wasn't something Caitlin even wanted to refuse, it was just hard to continue looking into that intimidating gaze. Caitlin had never been afraid of Jesse. That would be absurd, she was half her age. Sure, she was very powerful, but so was Barry and he was as threatening as a cuddly toy. But now Jesse was almost reminding Caitlin of Zoom, and while that shouldn't have been a turn on God help her it was. Especially when Jesse finally pushed her fingers inside of her, making it even harder for Caitlin to keep her eyes open, although she just about managed it through sheer force of will.

She wasn't so lucky when after a few minutes of reasonably gentle fingering Jesse increase the pace, although the second Caitlin allowed her eyes to close she suddenly felt a hand around her neck. It wasn't squeezing her tightly, but it was enough that she immediately opened her eyes again. There was then a few seconds where Jesse looked unsure of herself, and looked questioningly at Caitlin. Then as Caitlin didn't protest another wicked smile crossed her face and she began squeezing Caitlin's throat tighter and increase the pace of the fingering even more, which again made Caitlin cry out and struggled to keep her eyes open.

Breath play was something that Caitlin had heard of but it definitely wasn't something she would have ever asked for before this, and she wasn't convinced she would ask for it afterwards. But in this moment, and hopefully in this moment only, it was really working for her, mostly because it put more emphasis on the younger woman dominating her. Or maybe she was too caught up in the finger fucking to really care. Either way the addition of another finger into her cunt, and Jesse's thumb coming to rub her clit rapidly, pushed Caitlin over the edge and then she really didn't care about anything but the amazing pleasure rocking her body.

Jesse smiled widely and wickedly as Caitlin finally came on her fingers, which was even better than she had imagined it. Just the feeling of Caitlin's cunt squeezing her fingers and covering them in her cum would have probably been enough to satisfy her, but Caitlin managed to obey Jesse's last command and keep her eyes open throughout. At least throughout the first orgasm, and most of the second, but that was enough to make this even more intense and erotic. It was something Jesse would never forget, that and the look on Caitlin's face, and the sounds of her screams as Jesse continued hammering her fingers in and out of her, pushing her through one orgasm after the next.

After who knows how many climaxes Jesse leaned down and started licking Caitlin's clit again, which of course made her friend cum even faster and harder. But then of course liquid heaven inevitably touched her taste-buds, and Jesse needed more of the heaven simply known as Caitlin's cum. So in a flash her fingers were replaced with her tongue, and yes, somehow Caitlin's cum tasted even better than her regular pussy cream, although Jesse got plenty of both as for the next few minutes she used her super speed to frantically tongue fuck her friend to climax after climax and then swallowing every single drop of that precious liquid.

She only stopped when Caitlin obviously became unconscious, which caused Jesse to lift her head and pout. Why? Because it was no fun fucking an unconscious woman. And very wrong! So she stop right away. Pretty much. Okay, she may have slowly decreased her speed, but that was only to bring Caitlin down from her high without waking her. Okay, and so she could clean her eventually lingering girl cum, but that was her reward from making Caitlin feel so good, so why shouldn't she take it? Then Jesse completely stopped, crawling onto the bed and grinning wickedly to admire her handiwork. Because God, Caitlin Snow was truly beautiful, and perhaps even more so when she slept.

Part of Jesse felt she could just look at her all night, and another part was very aware that the right thing to do was just to quietly leave, but she was young, impatient and horny and needed her own release. So, telling herself it was only fair Jesse slowly began to try and wake Caitlin. At first she did this by gently whispering in her ear, kissing her neck, ear and stroking her hair. When that didn't work she resorted to playful shoves. Then she got annoyed, Jesse frowning and calling Caitlin's name increasingly loudly while pinching her well toned but soft skin, ending with a particularly rough move which finally got the job done.

"Caitlin!" Jesse snapped, twisting her friend's nipples roughly.

"AH GOD!" Caitlin swore, before looking at her friend in betrayal, "Jesse, what-"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Jesse quickly apologised, before smiling flirtatiously, "But, it's my turn."

Caitlin opened her mouth to protest that she was feeling too tired and overwhelmed. That Jesse shouldn't have been so impatient as to wake her up, and certainly not like that. And at the very least Jesse could give her a minute or two to recover. But before Caitlin could even get a sellable out she had a barely legal Speedster sitting on her face, Jesse using her super speed to move faster than the eye could truly see, meaning that the only sound which came out of her mouth was completely muffled by Jesse's extremely wet pussy. Caitlin then frowned in annoyance and tried to decide what to do as her consciousness slowly returned to her.

In truth she shouldn't reward the Speedster for such bad behaviour, but it had come after some really good behaviour, Jesse making Caitlin cum harder and more frequently than she would have thought was ever possible. Well, maybe she had thought about it once or twice, especially with Barry in the starring role, but all those fleeting thoughts which she had allowed herself to linger had her been completely blown out of the water by the other girl. For that matter her dreams of being with another girl had also been blown out of the water. And combined with the fact that she still wasn't properly awake yet, and a little cum drunk, Caitlin really couldn't do anything but obey the impatient brat.

Even in her current state Caitlin's first-ever lick of another girl's pussy was long, slow and initially hesitant. The next few licks were also long and slow, but there was nothing hesitant about them as Jesse tasted better than she'd ever dreamed. Not that she regularly dreamed about Jesse. Well, maybe a daydream or two, especially after she got her powers, but she definitely thought about what it would be like to taste pussy and the reality far surpassed the fantasy. It set Caitlin's taste-buds on fire, awaking her from her daze so she could concentrate on licking pussy. Or at least she tried while Jesse provided something of a distraction.

"Yessssssss, that's it, lick me!" Jesse moaned, "Lick my pussy just like that, ohhhhhhhh, fuck yeah, lick it! Mmmmm yeah, keep going nice and slowly, really tease my little clit with your tongue. Yeahhhhh, I want to enjoy this. Enjoy having another girl licking my pussy for the first time. Oh yes, lick me, lick me, lick me, lick me, lick meeeeeeeee ooooooooh yeeeeeeeesssssssss!"

Finding the running commentary a little annoying Caitlin began concentrating on Jesse's clit, which unsurprisingly left the younger girl completely incoherent. Even when Caitlin went back to the gentle pussy licking, in which she mostly ignored Jesse's clit, the other brunette seemed far too preoccupied in the pleasure she was receiving to worry about talking, which was more than fine with Caitlin as she finally allowed herself to get lost in licking pussy. And not just licking it, because with another girl sitting on her face all she could see, smell and taste was pussy, so she just became lost in pussy, a wickedly delightful thought which made her shiver with joy as she continued licking.

Jesse was almost just as lost in this wonderful act. Sadly she couldn't afford too. At least not completely. After all, she had only just got her powers and her body was still adjusting to having super speed, and scientifically speaking she was in very unexplored territory here. Like, if she got too distracted with her body would she start vibrating? Would she fall off? Would she hurt Caitlin? She was as sure as she could be that she wouldn't seriously hurt the other woman if anything happened, but it would be seriously embarrassing, and after being in control for the entire time, and being in control in this position right now, Jesse didn't want to ruin it by doing something embarrassing. Because even if this was a one time thing, Jesse knew she'd be thinking about it for the rest of her life.

How could she not? It was her first time with another girl. And not just any girl, but super smart, super pretty, and super powerful Dr Caitlin Snow, the girl she had the biggest crush on ever. And now Dr Caitlin Snow was licking her pussy, Jesse sitting on her face and practically smothering her with her cunt. It was literally a dream come true, and combined with what she had just done Jesse knew she would be thinking about it a lot when she would be back on Earth 2 with only her hand to keep her company. No, fuck that! She would find another pretty brunette, one who looked as much like Caitlin as possible, and ride her face. Maybe Caitlin's doppelgänger? Oh, right. That was disappointing. Oh well, Jesse would find someone.

She probably should have been freaking out right now that she was gay or something, but in this moment Jesse just didn't care. She could worry about labels later. Right now all that mattered was Caitlin's tongue stroking her pussy, and the pleasure it was giving her. As she wanted to savour that feeling, a special moment, Jesse encouraged Caitlin to make this pussy licking as long and as drawn-out as possible. First with words, and then when that seemed to annoy her, just with her moans, gasps and whimpers of pleasure. Which for a while was enough. More than enough. But inevitably, Jesse wanted more, and she found herself biting her lip to keep herself quiet.

Then Jesse moaned, "More! Mmmmmm, give me more. Ohhhhhhhh, lick my clit Caitlin, lick it and oh yes! Yes! Ooooooooohhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeessssssss!"

Before Jesse could really get going Caitlin gave her what she wanted, once again lingering on her clit and leaving Jesse an incoherent wreck. To make matters even better instead of just rapidly licking and flicking her clit with her tongue like she had done last time Caitlin wrapped her lips around Jesse's clit and began gently sucking on it. The only downside to it was that it momentarily caused Jesse to lose control of her body and she bucked down against Caitlin's beautiful face. Luckily this got a positive reaction out of Caitlin, specifically a cry of delight which caused the most wonderful vibrations on Jesse's clit, which was hardly an incentive not to do it again.

Caitlin wasn't sure how she felt about all this, but at least for now she was too overwhelmed with the desire to please Jesse to truly worry about it. No doubt that would change later, but for now Caitlin was just concentrating on licking and sucking on Jesse's clit. She needed to otherwise she wouldn't be able to make Jesse cum, because the Speedster was threatening to do that herself by using Caitlin's face as a fuck pad. Which should have probably been scary, but Caitlin knew on some level that her inner Killer Frost would probably let her survive such an assault. And if not, maybe that was for the best. Either way that moment she would rather die than lose the opportunity to make this girl cum.

With that crazy thought in her head Caitlin increased the force of her suction on Jesse's clit until she was giving it all she had, then she slammed her tongue as deep into the other girl's cunt as it would go and started rapidly fucking her with it. Caitlin honestly couldn't remember whether Jesse had ordered her to do that or not. At some point she had tuned the other girl out, but it certainly seemed like something she would tell her to do. And if not she certainly wasn't complaining. Exactly the opposite actually, as although the words out of her mouth was incoherent the frantic screams of the Speedster told Caitlin that Jesse was very much enjoying this.

Then Caitlin got further, and conclusive proof, when Jesse came in her mouth. Just like the superhero herself it was fast, hard and delicious. Caitlin might have even whimpered when that heavenly flavour first hit her taste-buds. Then she let out an inhuman groan, pulled her tongue out of Jesse's pussy and glued her mouth to it so that she could desperately try and swallow every drop of that amazing liquid. Thanks to the Speedster actually staying still for once Caitlin was pretty much able to do just that, and she even got to lick up a few drops which had escaped her hungry mouth and put them in her belly where they belonged, before ultimately reinserting her tongue so she could try and repeat the process.

Of course staying still wasn't in a Speedsters nature, and during the next few climaxes Caitlin found it extremely hard to swallow even the majority of Jesse's cum. It then became impossible as Jesse restarted to shake and grind on top of her, meaning that Caitlin's face was covered in girl cum, even as she continued trying to return the favour, and perhaps do even better job than Jesse had at originally making her cum. But Jesse was perhaps out of her league, and as much as Caitlin tried the constant grinding on her face meant that she couldn't keep up, and that she had to be satisfied with a consolation prize of being drenched in girl cum.

Jesse was desperately trying to stay conscious at that point. Or more accurately, just enough that she didn't seriously hurt Caitlin in the process of helping her to make her cum so gloriously hard. Although it became to it Jesse could run them both over to a hospital, or at worst Star Labs, and probably fix the problem, if it was only a broken nose or something, because she couldn't guarantee she wouldn't do that as she vibrated frantically on top of Caitlin, eventually using every ounce of her super speed to fuck the other woman's pretty face. Which Jesse knew was dangerous, and that she should stopped, but she just couldn't. She just couldn't.

It just felt so amazingly wonderful, and even if she got rough with the other brainy brunette Caitlin continued to try and please her, which endeared her to Jesse even more than before, which was really saying something, as Caitlin really was the perfect woman. Or at least the perfect pussy pleaser. God, how was Jesse ever going to cope going back to Earth 2 knowing this woman and her tongue wouldn't be there? Maybe she could convince Caitlin to come with her? Or her Dad to come back on a regular basis. Oh yes, at the very least Jesse was going to have to come back to this world on a regular basis so she could have another quickie with Caitlin.

Just as the thought crossed her mind Caitlin stopped tonguing her. At first that just annoy Jesse, but she kept on fucking the other girl's face regardless. Then she had a horrible thought, quickly got off Caitlin's face and then leaned down to check for damage while biting her lip. Somehow Caitlin looked fine. Unconscious, but fine. Better than fine even, because there was no bruising or anything like that, but Caitlin's face was completely drenched in girl cum and pussy juices, somehow making her look even more beautiful than usual. Hell, just the sight of it caused an after-shock to rock Jesse's body, one powerful enough to knock her down to besides Caitlin. Or maybe she just wanted an up close look at that beautiful sight.

After maybe a minute of just staring Jesse leaned forward and pressed her lips against Caitlin's cheek, mostly as a thank you, but also partly because she was curious exactly what she tasted like. The answer was not nearly as good as Caitlin, but still good enough to give Caitlin's other cheek a kiss. And then another. And then the other, and so on, Jesse eventually licking her friend's face like a puppy, which caused Caitlin to groan and slowly reawaken and look at her again. Which of course Jesse took as a cue to give Caitlin another long, deep kiss, delighting in tasting herself not only on Caitlin's lips and tongue, but on the inside of her mouth. Then she pulled away from Caitlin and gave her a wicked grin.

"Thanks for the quickie." Jesse quipped, before disappearing in a flash along with her clothes, leaving Caitlin naked, alone and exhausted on her bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Caitlin Snow leaned against the front door to her apartment after closing it behind her and let out a deep sigh. Her days tended to be very long as she always wanted to be on hand to help out Team Flash, but today had been particularly long and noteworthy, and not just because of the giant sentient gorilla attack on her city. That's how most people would remember it, but she would remember it for the return of her friend Jesse Quick, who she had a one night stand with a couple of months ago, which was really stupid because of course Jesse came back, and of course things were now awkward. At least for her. Jesse seemed to think it was hilarious though, and had been shamelessly flirting with her. But nothing had come of it, and Caitlin was genuinely disappointed.

Just as Caitlin thought that Jesse suddenly appeared in front of her and asked with a huge grin on her face, "So, ready for another quickie?"

Caitlin frowned at the Speedster, "Did you just phase through my door? And me? Because as I told Barry, and Wally, it's one thing in Star Labs, but this is my home, so it's technically breaking and entering."

"But I didn't break anything." Jesse quipped as she approached with an evil grin.

"But you did enter without permission." Caitlin glared.

"Not according to the looks you've been giving me all day." Jesse said in a singsong voice.

Caitlin blushed, "You started it. And I'm serious, knock next time."

"Okay, I get it. Chill." Jesse couldn't resist quipping, before quickly adding, "So, are we actually going to do a lot of talking again? Or can we actually make this quick? Cause honestly, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, and there's no way I'm leaving this Earth without fucking you again."

While Caitlin remembered Jesse being arrogant the girl had only seemed to get worse during their brief time apart, and it was really tempting to turn her down. But if she did the other girl would no doubt blackmail her again, and this time she had a lot more ammunition, because not only was there her crush on Barry and Iris to consider but there was the fact that she had fucked Jesse, another girl almost 10 years her junior, which would ruin her relationship with Jesse's father Harry and make everything awkward. More importantly, despite her current annoyance, Caitlin just simply didn't want to turn down Jesse. God, she would have let this arrogant brat fuck her in the middle of Star Labs if she wanted too. Although this was definitely the better option.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you either." Caitlin said softly as she began approaching the other girl.

"Really?" Jesse beamed brightly, also moving forward.

"Really." Caitlin confirmed with a little smile as Jesse pulled her into her arms, prompting her to wrap her arms around the back of Jesse's neck, "But who says it has to be another quickie? We've got the rest of the night, why don't we slow down and use it?"

"Sorry babe, I've only got one speed." Jesse grinned wickedly, before leaning in to whisper into Caitlin's ear, "But I promise you'll enjoy it."

Before she could protest any further Caitlin found herself on her back on her bed with Jesse on top of her and grinning wickedly. The Speedster had moved so fast that she had barely registered it, and she couldn't decide whether that was sexy, or frightening, or both. She'd have to think about it more later, because right now Jesse was leaning down, slowly this time thank God, giving Caitlin a chance to protest. As Caitlin didn't Jesse gently kissed her, thankfully distracting the scientist from her thoughts for what felt like a long time. While the two girls made out Caitlin wasn't really aware of anything else, but it was still a surprised when the kiss ended and she opened her eyes to find herself alone. For about a second she thought she had been dreaming, then suddenly a grinning Jesse was on top of her again.

"I got you a little present, courtesy of Earth 2." Jesse announced with a grin, pulling her hand from behind her back to reveal a strap-on, "Well, really it's a present for the both of us. Although I definitely want to be the one to wear it. Cause the thought of fucking you with one of these things is too good to pass up. Unless you have any objections?"

Caitlin blushed, at first at the size of the toy, then it Jesse's words, then her own response, "No."

"Excellent." Jesse beamed, discarding the toy for now, "But first, how about a little warm up pussy licking? And since I'm going to be fucking you, it's only fair that you give me some of that sweet little tongue of yours. That cool with you?"

Ignoring the irritatingly bad pun for now Caitlin simply grumbled, "Yes."

In the blink of an eye their positions were flipped, and they were both naked, Jesse lazily placing her hands behind her head and grinning cheekily as she replied, "Then get to it, Frost."

For a moment Caitlin just glared at the cocky little bitch, and seriously considered removing her necklace, which was thankfully still on, and letting Killer Frost teach Jesse Quick some manners. But for better or worse she was finding Jesse's attitude a turn on, so instead of scolding her like she perhaps should have she simply lowered her mouth to the other woman's neck and began gently kissing it. Then she smiled with a wickedly delicious thought. She might not want to truly hurt this girl, but she could definitely get her revenge on her by making this as slow as possible. Maybe it would even teach the Speedster some manners.

Jesse quickly guessed what Caitlin was doing, but decided not to punish her for it. After all, despite what she might have said the idea of taking it slow did have it's appeal. She just couldn't promise anything once it was her turn to take control. Although Jesse liked to think she was in control now. After all, it wasn't Caitlin who had propositioned her. No, it was the other way around, so they wouldn't even be here right now if it wasn't for her. She had even been the one to seduce Caitlin in the first place, so yeah, points to her. Not that it really mattered right now. No, all that mattered was that she had Caitlin Snow in bed again, even if she was only kissing her neck.

After a few long minutes Caitlin made her way downwards, but when she did it was as slowly as possible, peppering her skin in kisses. Caitlin didn't even have the decency of going in a straight line, instead choosing a two steps forward, one step back mentality, often including a couple of steps to the side and back again, just to make this as slow as possible. Then when Caitlin finally reached her breasts she pressed her lips to everywhere except Jesse's nipples, which really had the Speedster groaning and shuffling in frustration. Eventually Jesse just had enough and grabbed the back of Caitlin's head and pressed it to her right nipple.

Thankfully Caitlin took the hint and wrapped her lips around that nipple, causing Jesse to cry out gratefully, "Ooooooh, that's it, mmmmm, suck it! Suck it just like that! Ohhhhhh, now, ah fuck yeah, that's it Cait, make me feel good."

While continuing to encourage her friend to keep doing what she was doing, and eventually to give her more of it, Jesse stroked Caitlin's hair and grinned wickedly. This grin faded fairly quickly as although without having to be asked Caitlin began moving back and forth between Jesse's boobs and adding her tongue to the mix by sliding it around her nipples she never really picked up the forcefulness, and lingered on that area longer than she had her neck. Eventually Jesse was begging Caitlin to go lower, and gently trying to push her head downwards, although this time Caitlin just ignored her and continued licking and sucking her nipples regardless of what she did.

"Come on Caitlin, please go lower. I need you to go lower." Jesse whined, "I need you to eat my pussy! Mmmmm, I've been thinking about it ever since I left Earth 1. Please don't leave me hanging. Please just give it to me. Ooooooh yeah, give me your tongue, mmmmm, I really need it. Fucking lick my cunt! Please Caitlin, I need it! Pleassssseeeeeee?"

It took a lot of begging, which really made Jesse feel like she had lost control of the situation, but finally Caitlin complied and started moving her mouth downwards. She did it as slowly as before, and continued to refuse to go straight down, in fact this time she might have spend even longer lingering, but it was a step in the right direction, and that's all that mattered to Jesse at that moment. Especially as compared to what she just went through it felt like no time at all before Caitlin was right where she wanted her, in between her legs. Oh yes, Caitlin Snow was right back where she belonged, in between her legs and getting ready to eat her pussy.

Caitlin was very tempted to kiss her way down one of Jesse's legs and up the other, but concluded she had tortured this girl enough. Especially considering while she might be a brat, at least when it came to receiving pleasure, Jesse was still her friend, and she wanted to make her happy. Besides, it's not like Caitlin had the guts to arrange this herself. No, she had needed Jesse to get them both back here, in her bed, where they clearly both wanted to be. So for that Jesse deserved a reward, and Caitlin was only too happy to give it to her. Even if she chose to tease her first. Because after all, she could remember just how good Jesse tasted. Or at least she thought she did.

When Caitlin was finally in position sliding her tongue out of her mouth and slowly over Jesse's pussy she quickly realised her memory just couldn't do justice to the taste of pussy. It set her taste buds on fire, and she literally whimpered and moaned with delight throughout that first long lick. She then eagerly repeated the process, accidentally giving Jesse a few quick licks before reminding herself that if she continued teasing her, at least for a little longer, she would make Jesse cum that much harder. Which would hopefully mean more heavenly liquid to swallow. And fuck, she remembered girl cum being even better than this, and although that seemed impossible right now Caitlin was eager to find out if it was true.

So Caitlin forced herself to slow her licks down, and just as importantly avoid Jesse's clit. She had repeatedly hit it with every stroke of her tongue during her brief quick looking, which receive some very positive feedback from Jesse, just as Caitlin received some negative feedback for sliding her lips down her legs and starting to avoid her friend's clit. Although not very negative, as it was just a few whimpers and cries of disappointment and frustration. Those were eventually replaced with moans, groans, gasps and whimpers of pure pleasure, especially when she started treating Jesse's clit to a brief swipe of her tongue on every other lick.

Going slow not only ensured that Jesse would eventually cum that much harder. No, it also gave Caitlin the chance to savour the taste of girl cream, and pretty much get every drop which came out of Jesse's pussy. It was unlikely that continued to be the case, and honestly Caitlin was kind of hoping for that. She vividly remember having her face covered in cunt juice, in Jesse juice, and Caitlin really wanted to experience that again. It was another temptation to speed up, although given this girls in patients Caitlin had no doubt that all she had to do was wait a little longer and Jesse would beg her to make her cum. Or just ride her face again. That could be fun too.

Jesse was indeed itching to beg for more already, but that would have meant an end to this heavenly experience, and she was smart enough to know it was better to just let Caitlin work. Or maybe she was selfish enough to know that it was in her best interests to stay quiet. Either way she bit her lip, grinded her teeth and dug her nails into the bed sheets, or just to try and prevent the inevitable so she could enjoy these wonderful sensations for just a little bit longer. And no matter how bad the urge for more became it was totally worth it, because it only ensured that her eventual climax would be that much more powerful.

Of course even when trying her best there was definitely a limit to Jesse's patients, and sooner than she would have liked she whimpered, "More. Give me more. Please Caitlin? I need more. Mmmmmm, that's it, ooooooh, attack my clit! Attack my clit with your tongue, ohhhhhhhh yessssssss, mmmmm, oh God, fuck me! Mmmmmm, fuck me Caitlin, eat me out, oh fuck!"

To Jesse's delight it really didn't take much convincing to get Caitlin to give her more. It might not have been quite the tongue fucking that pretty much instantly made her cum, but it was still fantastic, especially as her pussy felt so sensitive after that slow, gentle licking Caitlin had been giving her for what felt like hours. Although it probably helped a lot that what Caitlin chose to do instead was concentrate on her clit, beginning to lick just that and even take it into her mouth for a gentle sucking. That felt so good Jesse struggled to speak for a little while. But it wasn't enough. No, Jesse needed to cum, and she needed it now. And as soon as she had the ability again, she happily begged for it.

"More! Ohhhhhh Goooooodddddddd, I need more! Please Caitlin, mmmmmm, fuck me!" Jesse moaned, “Fuck me and make me cum! Fuck me now! Ooooooh, please Caitlin, I need it! Please fuck me with your tongue and make me cum! Tongue fuck me, ah fuck, fucking fuck me! Fuck me! Please, please, please, fuckkkkkkk meeeeeee, oooooooohhhhhh yeeeeeesssssss, oh Caitlin!"

At first Caitlin just cruelly teased her some more by increasing the attention to her clit and making Jesse more desperate for the feeling of that tongue inside her, but then just as she was beginning to get annoyed the scientist gave her exactly what she wanted. Okay, it was annoyingly slow, and didn't cause her to cum right away, but in that precious moment it was enough. Besides, soon enough Jesse found herself being pushed over the edge of orgasm when Caitlin began to thrust her tongue in and out of her, literally fucking her with it, giving her just enough and then removing the tongue so she could concentrate on swallowing her cum.

This process was repeated a few times before Jesse started grinding against Caitlin's face. She mostly did this unconsciously at first, but as it felt so good Jesse then grabbed a firm hold of Caitlin's hair and shoved her face as deep as it would go into her cunt while speeding up her pace, using her friend's pretty face as a fuck pad. Which made her feel a little guilty, but not enough to stop, as it felt away too good for that. Besides, she made sure Caitlin was okay, and Jesse fully intended to reward her soon enough and it was making her cum too hard to resist. And another reward before that, namely a long making session so Jesse could taste herself on Caitlin's lips and tongue.

Caitlin would have been happy going down on Jesse for much longer, but of course the Speedster would be impatient. Maybe it was because she wanted to use that dildo on her, or maybe she'd just been super eager to cum, but it happened, well, quick. Okay, Caitlin could have stretched it out for a little longer, but she didn't have the heart to deny the other girl, and she was craving the taste of Jesse's cum, so she had obliged. Then just as she had worked up a good rhythm she found herself face to face with the grinning younger girl and then being kissed. That kiss at least lasted quite a while, Jesse seeming to be on a mission to collect all the left over cum that was in Caitlin's mouth and swallow it herself.

After who knows how long making out Jesse broke the kiss and grinned, "Now I wanna fuck you."

Before Caitlin could even blush the strap-on was around Jesse's waist and she was stroking it as if it was real. Caitlin's mouth fell open in a mixture of surprise and desire. She thought it would look silly, a woman with a cock, but it didn't. At least not to her. Not when it was Jesse. because Jesse looks really, really good, and that wicked grin of hers was even more wide and evil than usual, and promised Caitlin powerful orgasms. Caitlin even considered offering to suck it to get it ready for her pussy, but on closer inspection it seemed that Jesse had already got that covered by grabbing some kind of lubricant and rubbing it into the dildo. Perhaps even a bit too much.

"Bend over!" Jesse ordered firmly, "Mmmmm yeahhhhhh, bend over so I can fuck you like you've never been fucked before!"

"Okay." Caitlin blushed, slowly doing as she was told, before admitting, "But my pussy doesn't need that much lube."

Jesse grinned wickedly, "Who said anything about your pussy?"

It took Caitlin a few long seconds to figure out what Jesse meant, which was way too long considering how smart she was, in her defence the alternative seemed absurd. Sure, a few guys tried to talk her into it, and it was obvious why they would, but a girl wouldn't feel it like they could, and it was gross, so why would Jesse be trying to do that to her? And yet Caitlin's eyes went wide and she let out a high-pitched gasp seconds later as Jesse suddenly pulled her butt cheeks apart and slid her tongue slowly over her back door. That lick was quickly followed by another, and another, and another, Caitlin initially too shock to respond with anything other than gasps, moans and whimpers of surprise and pleasure.

Then Caitlin nervously protested, "I, oooooooh... I, I don't know about this, mmmmm, it's weird, and gross, and ohhhhhh Gooooooddddddd, oh Jesse!"

Despite her protests Jesse just continued eating Caitlin's ass, which was really worrying. Okay, Caitlin didn't flat out tell her to stop, but Jesse should have known that's what she meant. And she meant it. Didn't she? Because no girl with any ounce of self-respect would allow themselves to be sodomised. Well, maybe to the one they were going to marry, but even then, why would they subject themselves to such a humiliation? And yet, Caitlin had to admit, the rim job did feel good. No! She had to put a stop to this. She just had too, otherwise things were going to get really embarrassing and unpleasant. Now, if she could only find her voice again. And stop moaning in pleasure. It was embarrassing.

Jesse might have seemed confident, and in a way she was as she was still feeling buzzed from taking control and riding Caitlin's face, but inside she couldn't help feeling conflicted. Above everything else Caitlin was her friend, and she didn't want to force her or anyone else into something they didn't want to do. But the second Caitlin pointed that perfect little ass of hers at her Jesse was just blinded by lust, so much so she just stared at it for a few long seconds, which at times could be like an eternity to a Speedster. Then she buried her face in that cute little butt, and well, she managed to make Caitlin moan in pleasure, so that was a good sign.

Hoping that she could talk the other girl into a little anal with the right motivation Jesse gently pulled apart Caitlin's ass cheeks so she could get all the access she could possibly need, spat onto that cute little back hole and then rubbed that saliva in with her tongue. She repeated the process a few times, then started swirling her tongue around Caitlin's butt hole. Then sucking it, and then literally trying to push her tongue into it. Basically everything she'd read about online. Unsurprisingly Jesse didn't get her tongue very far into that virgin rosebud, but she continued to get positive sounds out of Caitlin, so the Speedster decided to call it a win. That was until Caitlin found her voice again.

"Wha, what are you doing?" Caitlin asked weakly, before snapping, "Jesse!"

"What?" Jesse grinned teasingly when she finally pulled her face away from Caitlin's butt, "I'm preparing your butt hole. You don't expect me to butt fuck you without properly preparing you first, do you? Come on, I'm not that cruel."

"And I'm not into anal." Caitlin said.

"How do you know if you've never tried?" Jesse pushed, "Come on Caitlin, please? Since our first time together I researched lesbian sex, well, even more than before, and I found out the technical term for you is a complete and total bottom. See, bottoms love to submit to tops, and I can't think of anything more submissive than to take it in your ass. Or anything more dominant than fucking another girl in the ass. And fuck, you've got a beautiful little ass, and the whole time I was back on Earth 2 I just couldn't stop thinking about butt fucking you. So please baby, let me have your ass. I swear, it'll make you cum harder than ever before."

Caitlin severely doubted that, but clearly Jesse wanted this a lot which almost had her considering it, "I, I don't know... I-"

"Just a finger?" Jesse interrupted, "I was just about to use a finger to help loosen you up, so if I can get you to moan like a little butt slut from being anally fingered, like you did when I rimmed you, then your ass is mine? But if you don't like it, I'll stop? Sound fair?"

Those words made Caitlin blush and open her mouth to refuse, but instead she found herself moaning for some reason, and even mumbling, "Okay."

Not giving Caitlin a chance to change her mind Jesse used her superspeed to cover a few fingers in the lubricant and then returned to the bed before pressing her index finger against Caitlin's virgin ass hole. She then briefly paused to use her other hand to pull apart Caitlin's cheeks so she would have a better view of what she was about to do, then Jesse slowly pushed that finger knuckle deep into Caitlin's butt. Both girls cried out at the initial anal penetration, and while clearly only Jesse's was a cry of enjoyment it didn't sound unbearable for Caitlin. Or maybe Jesse was just so captivated by the feeling of the other girl's back hole and back passage squeezing her finger she didn't notice.

Either way Caitlin didn't offer up any real complaint during the penetration, or as Jesse began pumping her finger in and out of her friend's most private hole. Which Jesse thought she would have to do for a long time before getting a positive reaction, and maybe not even then. However barely a minute later Caitlin's whimpers, cries and groans of discomfort and weirdness turned to whimpers, cries and groans of surprise and pleasure. Then she moaned. Dr Caitlin Snow a.k.a. Killer Frost fucking moaned in pleasure from getting her ass fingered, making her ass hers. They both knew it, but just to make it crystal clear Jesse continued the anal fingering for a little longer, squeezing more moans out of Caitlin in the process.

"Looks like your ass is mine Caitie." Jesse chuckled wickedly, "Oh yeah, I won our little bet, and now your ass is mine. Or at least it will be once I've popped your anal cherry. Mmmmm, and you are cherry back here, aren't you Caitlin? Ooooooh yeahhhhh, there's no way you'd be this tight otherwise. Ohhhhhh yeah, gonna make this ass mine! I'm-"

"Please..." Caitlin whimpered, unable to believe she was saying this, "Just get it over with."

"Awww Caitie, don't be like that." Jesse teased, "When I'm done with you, you're gonna love it."

Again Caitlin doubted that, but instead she just responded with a grumble, "Just be gentle."

"Oh don't worry, I will be." Jesse promised, "Now spread your cheeks and give me that ass. Ohhhhhh yessssss, give me your virgin ass hole! Oh fuck!"

Caitlin whimpered softly as she did as she was told and slowly pulled her ass cheeks wide apart. Unsurprisingly the fingers were almost instantly removed from her ass hole and replaced with something much wider, making her whimper softly again. What was surprising was that Jesse didn't immediately ram forward and impale her poor little ass with the full length of her strap-on cock, instead choosing to show great restraint, which somewhat relieved Caitlin. Although it didn't make the whole thing a walk in the park, as Jesse still seem determined to get at least the majority of that big dildo into her butt, even though Caitlin was still sure it wouldn't fit.

In fact, in that moment she was positive her poor little ass hole wouldn't even stretch for the head. She was then proven wrong almost instantly as Jesse started slowly moving forwards, quickly causing Caitlin's back door to open wider than it had ever done before. Each time Caitlin didn't think she could stretch any more she did, and then to her amazement her anal ring slid over the head of the dick and into her rectum. Oh God, she thought, there was a dick in her ass! A girl's dick! A girl dick! A girl had strapped on a dick and shoved it directly into her ass hole, officially robbing her of her anal virginity, which of course Jesse couldn't let go by without pointing out.

"Pop." Jesse half said it, half made the sound by sticking a finger in her mouth and then rapidly pulling it out, "There goes your anal cherry! It's mine now. Mmmmm, your ass is mine now. But don't worry Caitlin, I'll take good care of it."

Caitlin just whimpered in response. Because really, what could she possibly say? All she could really do was bury her face and the bed sheets and wait for the excruciating pain. However, it never came. Or more accurately it wasn't quite as bad as she had imagined. Except the anal penetration. That was easily as bad as she had imagined, but after that it really wasn't so bad. Which was way more upsetting, because she'd rather hate this then be one of those slutty girls who actually liked that sort of thing. At least for now she could comfort herself with the fact that it didn't exactly feel good. There was still plenty of pain, even if it was more like weirdness and discomfort than the agony she had been expecting.

The main reason for this had to be Jesse. Yes, that was it. She wasn't an anal slut, Jesse was just going so slowly that even a nice normal girl like her could take this humiliation without hating it. That's what Caitlin told herself over and over again as inch after inch of dildo slowly slid into her back passage, violating her in a way she was never supposed to be. And for some reason through all that she kept spreading her cheeks. Probably as a reward for Jesse, who really seem to be loving that part given the way her eyes were locked onto where her dick was disappearing into Caitlin's butt hole, although Caitlin only looked back once to see this before burying her face back in the bed sheets and whimpering again.

Jesse couldn't decide whether she was in heaven or hell. No, she was definitely in heaven, but not only did it feel torturously good, but there was something she loved and hated in equal measure. See, ever since getting her powers she had hated moving slowly, and because of that, and Caitlin just having an incredibly sexy ass, she wanted to bury every inch of her cock up Caitlin's butt in the blink of an eye. With her powers it would be easy enough, but she could only imagine the pain that would cause her friend, so despite how badly she wanted to Jesse was just about able to stop herself, and for it she got an unfairly awesome reward considering she was just considering hurting her friend.

That reward was of course savouring taking Caitlin's anal virginity, which might be the one thing in the entire world that Jesse didn't want to rush. Well, she supposed that went for every aspect of sex with this wonderful woman. Oh yes, she might have talked Caitlin into another quickie, but in reality that was the last thing she wanted, especially when it came to taking Caitlin's beautiful booty. For that she wanted the opposite of a quickie. A reverse quickie? A longie? Whatever the correct term was now she had started there was no way Jesse could stop herself from stretching this out as long as possible, which really was for the best from the reactions she was getting from her friend.

No matter how slowly Jesse went Caitlin continued to cry, whimper and gasp in mostly pain, or at least discomfort, which was almost enough to make her offer to stop. Almost. However she was just having too much fun, so she couldn't help being selfish. Besides, she had researched this thoroughly, and was convinced as long as she was slow and gentle enough to begin with ultimately Caitlin would love it as much as the Speedster was loving it right now. Or at least the pain would fade. So she continued going slow but steady, making the anal penetration feel like it lasted hours to both girls, ending with a little whimper from both of them when Jesse's thighs finally came to rest against Caitlin's butt cheeks, announcing every inch of that big cock was buried within Caitlin's bowels.

Of course the whimper Caitlin let out was of relief and discomfort, while Jesse's was almost of pure pleasure. Well, there was a little disbelief in there, but it was there in Caitlin's whimper too. The point was that this was a special moment Jesse would treasure forever, so for a few long seconds she did nothing and just savoured it. Then when she finally did officially start the sodomy she went just as slowly as before, and to her delight her only hypothesis was proven right as Caitlin's cries of pain eventually faded and were replaced with sounds of pleasure. Which was almost as good as the fact that throughout this Caitlin kept her ass cheeks spread, meaning that Jesse got a perfect view of that big dick sliding in and out of Caitlin's ass hole.

Caitlin couldn't believe how much she loved being butt fucked. It seemed impossible that such a big invasion of a tiny hole would feel good, but eventually even the discomfort and weird feeling of having her butt stretched faded away and was replaced by pleasure. Or maybe the pleasure just became so overwhelming she didn't register the discomfort and weirdness any more. It didn't really matter. What mattered was preventing herself from begging for more. It was a battle Caitlin would ultimately lose, something she realised quickly after the sodomy officially began, but she could hold onto at least a bit of her dignity by not begging too soon. Although any time would probably be too soon to keep any dignity.

This was the last thought Caitlin had before beginning to whimper, "Please, please make me cum."

"You wanna cum, huh?" Jesse teased.

"Yes." Caitlin whined.

"Convince me." Jesse pushed.

Caitlin gritted her teeth and incentives quickly as she could, "Make me cum! I need to cum. I need to cum so bad. Please Jesse, make me cum."

"How?" Jesse pushed even further.

"Fuck my ass!" Caitlin practically screamed in frustration, "Fuck my ass, pound it hard, make it yours and make me cum! Oh my God it feels so good, mmmmm sooooo gooodddd! Why does it have to feel so good in my ass? Oh God Jesse, I love your dick in my ass! I love it! Oooooh, but I need more! Please Jesse, make me cum! I need to cum! Ohhhhh fuckkkkk, I need to cum like a slut with a dick in my ass!"

"Start good enough." Jesse huffed, really pushing her luck, "You wanna cum? Lift yourself up and ran that hot little ass of yours back at me. Show me just how bad you want to cum like a little ass whore with a dick in your butt."

Honestly Caitlin had thought she would receive what she wanted the second that she gave Jesse the excuse to pound her butt hard. It was part of what kept her going through the gentle butt pumping. However now she was desperate for a climax, and she didn't care what she had to do to get it. So the second Jesse had told her to do so Caitlin lifted herself up so she was on all fours, and then frantically began hammering back against the anal invading dildo. She didn't care that she was giving up all shame or shred of dignity, she just needed to cum so bad. She would do or say anything to get it, and somehow Jesse knew this, and took full advantage of it.

Jesse suddenly and roughly grabbed Caitlin's hair and yanked it back while leaning forward so she could growl in her ear, "You wanna cum Caitie? Huh? You wanna cum like a slut with a dick in your ass?"

"YES!" Caitlin whimpered.

"Well, then you're going to have to be my slut!" Jesse growled, "Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhh, you're going to be my little anal slut, and bend over whenever I want. Oh yeah, whenever I'm in the mood for some ass, all I'll have to do is run right over from Earth 2, and you'll drop your pants and give me your sweet little ass hole, mmmmm, which is now my personal fuck hole! Oooooooh, or if I want that tongue of yours, all I'll do is come back here, and you'll eat my pussy like a good little lezzie bitch! Yessssss, you're going to be my little bitch Caitlin, and we're going to have all the quickies I want, all your not going to cum. So I'll ask again, do you want to cum with my dick in your ass? Try and think about your answer carefully. Mmmmm, if you can."

All Caitlin could think was that she hoped Jesse wasn't serious, and at the same time hoped that she was, before her desperate need to cum forced her to blurt out, "YES! I WANNA CUM! I NEED TO CUM!"

"And?" Jesse pushed with a wicked grin on her face.

"I'LL BE YOUR BITCH!" Caitlin screamed at the top of her lungs, "OH FUCK, I'LL BE YOUR ANAL WHORE, YOUR PUSSY SLUT, YOUR LITTLE BITCH, MMMMMMM YESSSSSSSS, JUST MAKE ME CUM! OH SHIT, I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST PLEASE, OH PLEASE, MAKE ME CUM MAKE ME CUM MAKE ME CUM OOOOOOOHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOODDDDDDDD YESSSSSSSSS, MAKE ME CUM OOOOOOOHHHHHHH YEEEEEESSSSSS, AAAAAAHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKK YEAHHHHHHHH!

Just as Caitlin was finally on the edge of orgasm Jesse started to pound her butt hole harder than ever before, going from 0 to 60 in only a couple of seconds. Then she went even faster and harder than that. Nowhere near the top speed she was capable of, but there may have been a little super speed sprinkled in there. Honestly it was hard for Caitlin to tell because as soon as Jesse started pounding her butt she went over the edge of the most intense orgasm of her life. It was quickly followed by another, and another, and another as the younger girl completely destroyed her mind, body and especially her poor little ass hole.

The most humiliating part of that was that Caitlin's last coherent thought was if that actually happened, if her poor little ass hole was literally destroyed, it would be worth it for this ecstasy. That even if she could never sit down again without incredible pain, or if she had to have a humiliating visit to a hospital only for a doctor to tell her there was nothing they could do, it would be worth it for the second of this mind-blowing pleasure. More to the point, it would be worth being Jesse's personal anal slut if she could feel this way again. Hell, Caitlin would do anything, be anything, if Jesse quick would only destroy her butt hole just like this. Then her orgasms seemed to melt together, completely removing her ability to think coherently.

Jesse wasn't finding it hard enough to think. In fact it was kind of the opposite, because as a Speedster she was capable of thinking just as fast as she moved, and right now she was so excited she was thinking so much that it was hard to concentrate on only one thing. Well, mostly she was thinking different things about the same thing, namely Caitlin Snow and how wonderful ass fucking her was now, and would be in the future. Oh yes, Jesse had been totally right about ass fucking other women. This was something she wanted to do again, and again, and again. And she would do it to Caitlin. Force the other woman to make good on her promises and then train her to become the perfect little anal slut.

Of course thinking about this future was a disservice to her present in which she was fucking Caitlin Snow up the ass, so Jesse tried to do her best to concentrate on that. It was a constant battle throughout the sodomy, but it actually became easier when she used a little more force and speed which caused Caitlin's butt cheeks to jiggle ever so wonderfully with every thrust and the smack of her thighs against those cheeks to echo around the room almost as loudly as Caitlin's screams of pleasure. Perhaps best of all Caitlin was cumming so hard her cum was literally squirting out of her cunt, which was so thrilling Jesse grinned painfully wide. And almost came herself.

It was only Jesse's super fast reflexes which saved her the first time, and to her credit she was able to hold back the urge for quite a while so this anal pounding could go on for even longer, but also so she could savour her first time butt fucking another girl and so that Caitlin's place as her ass whore would be cemented. But Jesse had to use a lot of willpower not to use every ounce of her strength on this little fuck hole, which also took a lot of brainpower, and even if it hadn't even Speedsters had their limits. So ultimately Jesse just couldn't stop herself from cumming, and cumming so hard she almost stopped. Almost. Which just pushed her into sodomising Caitlin even more hard, rough and fast.

Speaking, or more accurately thinking, of limits Caitlin reached her soon after Jesse started cumming, collapsing face down onto the bed sheets and whimpering pathetically. Sensing the other girl was at least still awake Jesse couldn't resist from continuing the rectum wrecking for a little longer just so she could squeeze a few more orgasms out of them both, and literally turn Caitlin into nothing but an ass to fuck. Then because she didn't want to fuck Caitlin into unconsciousness, at least not this time, she stopped with every inch of her dick buried inside the other girl's butt. Jesse then gave them both a few long seconds to rest, before quickly pulling her dick out of Caitlin's ass, spreading her cheeks and admiring her handiwork.

"Wow, that's one well fucked hole." Jesse giggled with wicked delight.

Caitlin whimpered and blushed at Jesse's teasing words, but didn't complain. Partly because she just didn't have the energy for it, but also because she was just overwhelmed with a feeling of submission. Submission to a girl who was almost ten years her junior. Well, maybe five. The point was that she had been dominated and humiliated by this girl, and Caitlin had actually liked it. Not only that, but at least in this moment she meant all the words she said before. Maybe she would feel different with some time and distance, but in that moment, she was Jesse's bitch, and didn't care that her gaping ass hole was being exposed. As always it please Jesse, and that was all that mattered.

Which was a thought which was then tested at Jesse dropped down beside her and ordered, "Suck my cock."

"What?" Caitlin groaned, lifting her face out of the bed sheets while blushing even more.

"You heard." Jesse pushed.

"But-" Caitlin tried to protest.

"You're my bitch, right? That means you do everything I say?" Jesse questioned, and then when she got a couple of bashful nods out of the other girl added with a smile, "Then do as you're told."

More blushing, and then Caitlin lowered her head in defeat and slowly crawled in between Jesse's legs. That only took a few seconds but it felt like a lifetime as Caitlin questioned if she could really do something so gross and perverse. On the one hand she had already taken it up the butt, so what was one more debasement? On the other it was ass to mouth. Literally putting something in her mouth which had just been in her ass. Something which had taken her anal cherry no less. Did she really have too lower herself that much? And yet, she had promised herself she would do anything to please Jesse, and didn't feel like she had a choice, as her treacherous body was already moving to obey the command.

She could at least take comfort in the fact that she crunched up her nose in disgust and closed her eyes before wrapping her lips around the head of Jesse's cock, but that was ruined when she almost immediately moaned. Caitlin fucking moaned from tasting her own ass! What the hell was wrong with her? Caitlin actually liked the taste of her own butt, and she had loved being sodomised, and even loved the encouragement/taunting that Jesse gleefully gave her now, and during the anal sex. Which had to mean Jesse was right. She really was a twisted pervert. And everything else Jesse had and was now gleefully calling her.

"Oh my God, did you just moan?" Jesse giggled with delight, "You did! You fucking moaned from tasting your own ass you twisted little perv. Oh fuck yeah, mmmmm, oh Caitlin, you're a twisted little ATM slut! Ooooooh yeahhhhh, an ass to mouth slut! Fuck, and you said you weren't into anal. Ha, when really, you're the biggest fucking ass whore on this Earth. Mmmmm, or maybe any other. But don't worry Caitlin, mmmmm, because you're MY ass whore. My butt slut, ohhhhh fuck yeh. My bitch. I own your ass hole Caitlin, and now your mouth too. Oh fuck it, all of you is mine, and I'm going to use you whenever I want. Now clean my cock bitch! Get every drop of your own butt cream like the twisted little ass to mouth whore you are!"

Those words made Caitlin whimper pathetically, but she didn't try and denied them or try and defend herself whatsoever. No, she just sucked Jesse's cock, cleaning first the head of her own butt cream before starting to slide her mouth down the dick, Caitlin almost taking half on that first attempt before bobbing her head up and down. She then tried to take it into her throat, which was only partly about pleasing Jesse. Mostly she just wanted to get every drop of her anal juices, which was why she eventually pulled the dildo out of her mouth and frantically licked the lower half clean. Although it did have the added bonus of making Jesse chuckle with delight.

Then when the strap-on was cleaned Jesse roughly pulled Caitlin back by her hair, slapped her face, and demanded, "What are you?"

"I'm yours." Caitlin whimpered without hesitation, and then once she'd recovered a bit from the rough treatment she told Jesse what she wanted to hear, which at that moment felt oh so true, "I'm your anal sex loving bitch! You own me and we can do whatever you want, whenever you want. All you need to do is run back from Earth 2, and I'm yours to screw. We can have all the quickies you want."

"Good girl." Jesse chuckled wickedly, stroking Caitlin's hair as she moved in for another kiss, murmuring just before their lips connected, "And trust me Caitie, we're going to have a lot of quickies."


End file.
